Visiting the Past
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Sly visits his father couple days before his wedding and during the visit...past events are revealed.


This was requested by Spamus (known as T3RRA _BYTE here) from Invitationshippig Club… Yeah there is such a thing. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Enjoy!

…...

Sly sighed as he stood in front of The Facility. He really didn't feel like visiting him, but he had no choice. After all he hadn't seen him in almost 20 years. He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Ruka…and their wedding.

'_Flashback'_

Ruka was currently working on a guest list for their wedding when she noticed that something was missing. ''Sly…is your father coming?'' Sly tensed at the question. Ruka had asked about his father before, but that was when they were younger.

''No.'' Sly answered simply, hoping that the answer would be satisfying. Unfortunately for him…it wasn't.

''But why? Neither you nor your mother ever talks about him. Is he…'' Ruka said not daring to finish the sentence.

''He's not dead, but…he's not a good person.'' Sly knew that was putting it mildly. He knew about all the evil that his father had done and he didn't want Ruka to get worried.

''What's his name?'' Ruka asked. Sly was going to stay quiet, but decided to speak up after all after seeing the determination in his fiancé's eyes.

''His name…is Samuru, but he prefers Divine.'' Sly said. Ruka let out an unmistakable gasp. ''What's wrong?'' Sly asked concerned.

''Divine…the leader of the Arcadia Movement?'' Ruka asked. Sly who was obviously surprised that Ruka knew his father just nodded slowly. ''So it's him…I've met him when I was young.'' Ruka said quietly. Sly's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

''You have met my father!'' Sly yelled part of him worried and part of him…actually that part was worried too. He then calmed down a little. ''Did he hurt you back then?'' Sly asked worried. To his relief Ruka shook her head.

''However he did try to see if me or Rua were psychics.'' Ruka said and a small silence followed with neither one knowing what to say.

''Do you understand now why I don't want him at our wedding?'' Sly asked her. Ruka nodded and Sly expected that the case was closed with that. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

''When was the last time you saw him?'' Ruka asked. Sly was silent for a while and he seemed to remember some painful memories. He however soon shook his head.

''It's been years…I was so young back then.'' Sly said and another silence followed. It was broken when Ruka took out her cellphone and started to dial a number. ''Who are you calling?'' Sly asked, but Ruka ignored him. After she was finished dialing the number she waited for someone to pick up. Eventually someone did.

''It's me, Ruka. Yes the preparations are going well…No me and Sly haven't done anything wrong. What are you implying? Anyway...do you remember a name Divine?'' The voice in the other end fell dead silent after that question. ''It's a long story…he's Sly's father. And…Really? Thank you. See you Aki!'' Ruka said and finished the phone call to meet Sly's questioning stare.

''It was Aki and she told me…Divine is in Facility.'' Ruka said.

End of Flashback

So that was why he was here. Of course he had refused Ruka's offer at first. But unfortunately for him…Ruka is good at persuading people, especially him. He still pondered was this a good idea. He knew what his father had been and probably still is capable of. However eventually he did enter the building.

The facility had changed a lot in past years. It was now lot more modern and nicer. It has been that way ever since they got a new chief. He went up to the receptionist's desk where a young lady greeted him.

''Hello. How I can help you?'' Woman asked politely.

''I'm here to see Divine.'' Sly said and the room fell silent. The smile on woman's face disappeared and was replaced with a small frown.

''I'm afraid you've to leave.'' Woman said and then turned away from Sly. Sly was confused for a second before clutching his fists. He's not going to give up when he's this close.

''I need to see him.'' Sly said trying to keep his voice under control. Woman looked at him slightly and was about to give a reply when a voice interrupted her.

''What seems to be the problem?'' A voice said. Both Sly and woman turned around to face a blue-haired man in a suite. The woman bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

''Yes Chief Kazama. This man here wants to see…Divine.'' Woman said like the name was a taboo of some kind. Kazama looked rather shocked that someone would willingly want to see that man.

''And you are…'' Kazama asked.

''Sly…Divine's son.'' A very awkward silence followed this. The woman looked absolutely horrified and ran back to her desk in fear, however Kazama stayed there looking calm. He was silent for a while before letting out a small sigh.

''I presume you're not very proud being related to him.'' Kazama said and Sly nodded as a response. Kazama then sighed again.

''Fine. Follow me.'' Kazama said and started to walk towards the elevator. Sly quickly ran behind him and the two of them entered the elevator. Kazama pressed on the button that simply said _'_Divine'. After seeing confused expression on Sly's face, Kazama proceeded to explain. ''Your father is a special case. Unlike other criminals…he's a psychic duelist and dangerous one to the boot. So he has his own section…completely separate from others.'' Right after Kazama had explained that the elevator ringed to signal that they were at their destination. Sly took the first step out from the elevator, but then noticed that Kazama wasn't following him.

''This is a special floor….no one ever comes here. You're actually the first one. Whether that's good or bad I don't know.'' Kazama said and with that elevator went back down to the lobby leaving Sly alone.

''Guess…this is it.'' Sly said and for the first time looked around the floor. The entire floor was actually just a hallway surrounded by windows. At the end of that hallway was a door to the next room. At the door was a sign that said the very classic _'_Do Not Enter_' _Sly walked through the hallway to the door. As he looked out from the windows he could see outside to Neo Domino City. When he finally reached the door he noticed one crucial thing…there was no handle.

''How am I supposed to get in?'' Sly asked from no one. He didn't have to ponder about it for long as the door opened by itself. Sly didn't bother to think about and entered the cell. There was absolutely nothing in the room. It only had white cushioned walls and a door to another room, which Sly presumed was the bathroom as there was none in the room. In the middle of the room sat his father…Samuru _'_Divine_' _Kokuryu. He had his eyes closed, but they were quickly opened to reveal those penetrating red eyes.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' Divine asked in a confused voice. Sly had expected this. After all they hadn't seen each other in 19 years.

''I'm Sly, but you know me as…your son.'' Sly said and a bone-chilling silence followed this. Both men stared at each other, each of them waiting other to say something. In the end Divine stood up in disbelief.

''Is it really you? My son…Shou?'' Divine asked still clearly shocked. Sly's eyes widened in anger as his real name was mentioned.

''Don't call me that! That name died during that day.'' Sly yelled as the painful day flashed in his mind. Divine looked down for a moment before looking back up to look at his son who was still glaring at him. Both of them knew the conversation would only get painful from here on.

''What's the reason of you visit?'' Divine asked choosing a safe topic at first. Sly's glare softened a little, but anger was still evident in his face.

''My…fiancée wanted me to visit you. You've met her once.'' Sly said.

''Really? What's her name?'' Divine asked suddenly sounding very curious.

''Ruka…a signer.''' Sly said. Divine looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head.

''Doesn't ring a bell.'' Divine said and the conversation ended there. Another silence begun and this one took longer than the previous one. Eventually Sly muttered one word that would start the painful conversation.

''Why?'' Was all he said at first to catch his father's attention. ''Why did you abandon us? Me and mother? Why? Answer me Divine!'' Sly screamed at his face. He refused to call this man his father. Divine was silent for a long while. He eventually sighed.

''What do you remember from that day?'' Divine asked first. Sly's impatient nature was starting to get better of him, but he answered the question anyway.

''Pain, blood and youabandoning us.'' Sly said as he recalled to the day no 5-year old should ever experience. It shocked him that he could actually remember that much. ''Now answer my question! Why did you do it?'' Sly yelled again and once again Divine looked down.

''When you were born… at first I and your mother were overjoyed. However there were always complications.'' Divine said and took a small pause before continuing. ''Arcadia Movement had already been founded and I was busy so I couldn't spend time with you. Your mother insisted that I should see you more often, but I disagreed with her. That was the first time I ever did so.'' Divine said. ''How's Kasumi now by the way?'' Divine asked.

''Do you really care?'' Sly asked doubting this fact. He however decided to tell under his father's determined stare. ''Mother's doing fine. She has somehow managed to heal from that incident.'' Sly said and his glare told Divine to continue the story.

''It wasn't until you were five years old did the real problems start. As you know I'm a psychic, but what you might not now is that your mother was a psychic as well.'' Divine said and Sly looked shocked for a moment before beckoning him to continue. ''When human turns five it can be tested whether that person is a psychic and at what degree are his or hers powers. There are four different scales Weak, Harmless, Normal and Strong.'' Divine said.

''At what scale was I?'' Sly asked. He guessed from the abandonment that he was at Weak scale, but his father proved him wrong.

''You were at none of the scales. You were beyond Strong scale…a forbidden scale that was invented after your birth…the Dragon Scale. You were the first one to ever exceed the Strong rank, though later…someone else also achieved that feat.'' Divine said and seemed to remember something, but quickly shook his head to get over it.

''You still haven't answered my main question…Why did you abandon us? And why did you do that surgery?'' Sly nearly yelled again.

''Little after we found out about your powers…your mother's powers disappeared completely. The reason behind was never found, but she said she didn't mind. She said…that having a family was more important to her. However I thought differently. Being the strongest psychic than anyone else you quickly became the talk of the movement, but that talk…wasn't positive.'' Divine said and was about to continue, but Sly cut in.

''I never seem to be the center of positive talking.'' Sly said and chuckled a little to himself, but Divine's serious glare made him shut up. He knew this was no time to be joking.

''Same was true about your mother. After losing her powers…people started hearing about it. They laughed at her and insulted her, but she once again didn't mind it. Also…'' Divine would have continued, but Sly once again interrupted him.

''I don't care! Just tell me why!'' Sly once again yelled. He knew he had lost his patience, but right now he didn't care. Divine sighed and nodded.

''Fine…you deserve the truth. Couple months after that…I invented a Surgery that is known as Psychic Removal.''

''Psychic Removal?''

''Psychic Removal was a newly invented surgery that makes Psychic lose all his/hers powers. However we hadn't tested it on anyone and…'' Divine said and looked down regretfully. Sly's eyes widened in shock.

''Don't tell me…'' Sly said as the realization kicked in.

''Yes...we used you as a guinea pig. However we weren't aware how painful the surgery would actually be. The deep scar on your shoulder is the proof of that.'' Divine said and pointed at Sly's shoulder. Sly covered his shoulder with his arm. His mother had never told him where he got this scar. ''Your mother had protested of course, but I…I was too lost with the Movement already.'' Divine said and looked down regretfully again.

''But why? Why did you do that surgery?'' Sly asked once again.

''Because your powers were too powerful. I knew we would get into fights with Sector Security and Rex Goodwin and…I didn't want you to get involved. Because…Because I cared about you.'' Divine said finally. Despite of this confession Sly didn't believe it.

''Yeah right! Then why did you abandon us!'' Sly yelled again.

''Because…because as non-psychics you would have been treated as outcasts in Arcadia Movement so I…I thought sending you two away would have been best choice.'' Divine said. He knew his actions had been unforgivable and awful and this was clearly seen in Sly's expression.

''Best choice? Do you know how much we suffered? What we had to endure! We couldn't even live normally for years! And during those years I lost all trust in people! I had no idea how mother recovered from it, but I never did!'' Sly yelled straight to his face. Divine took each of the words to his heart and felt a painful strike there every time Sly said something. ''If it wasn't for Ruka…I would have probably stayed that way.'' Sly said his voice becoming a bit quieter.

''I know words can never heal the pain both of you went through, but I'm sorry. Sorry about abandoning you, sorry about the surgery…sorry about everything. You probably wanted a normal life and I wasn't able to give you one.'' Divine said. Sly thought he was lying, but then he saw something in his eyes. Honesty was burning in them.

''Mother gave me this.'' Sly said and took a small letter from his pocket. He then handed it to his father who took it hesitantly. ''He told me to give it to you and that reading it should help.'' Sly said. Divine was silent for a moment before tearing the letter open and started to read its contents.

_Dear Samuru_

_If you're reading this letter it means that neither of us can see each other again. I just wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you, but it seems that…you did._

_Shou…isn't doing so well. He has started school, but he doesn't talk to anyone there nor does he try to get friends. Whether that's your influence or not…I don't know._

_I don't know whether you miss me or Shou at all, but I want you to know one last thing. I don't hate you for abandoning us. Even though seeing Shou continuously reminds me of you I'm fine with it. Whatever your reasons behind our abandoning were…I'm sure they were pure._

_Love Kasumi_

''You're crying Fath…Divine.'' Sly stated. Divine hadn't even noticed the tears until Sly mentioned them. However he had noticed what Sly nearly said.

''Were you…about to call me father?'' Divine asked looking surprised at Sly. Sly looked away from him.

''Of course not.'' Sly denied stubbornly.

''You're lying.'' Divine said and smiled a little, but then frowned. ''I know it must be too much to ask, but…can you forgive this fool? Your father?'' Divine asked. Sly knew the answer already.

''Of course…Div-no Father.'' Sly said and for the first time in long time the father and son embraced each other. To Divine it meant a world to be finally forgiven from that sin and for Sly, he was glad that he finally knew the truth.

…...

Well…I really don't know what to say. I hope Spamus (or anyone else for that matter) enjoyed this. So review if you liked, review if you didn't like.


End file.
